


Villian

by Anti047



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 恶人的定义到底是什么样的呢？





	Villian

Chapter 01

人们对于正义和英雄的定义总是小心谨慎，担心掩盖或是夸大了他们的某一品质。但对于恶人来说，这一切要简单得多。只要你无可救药，无恶不为而且反对现有的所有道德准则就够了。  
有点讽刺？当然，这是必要的。所有与你所知、所坚持相悖的事物都是对你观点的讽刺。但是这些都不重要，重要的是无论在哪里，融入下流人群总要比融入上流社会要容易得多。  
比如现在，在这个肮脏的酒吧里，你不知道和你待在一个屋子里的都是些什么人，但是多数时间里人们还是能在一起谈笑一下。没有人在意你到底是谁，谁都不想惹上麻烦。其实更主要的原因是，这里没有人敢随意寻衅。这是一个有秩序的世界，打破秩序的人总要受到惩罚。  
“……对不起，我说这些让你厌烦了。”说话的男人不算年轻了，但依然非常有魅力，就是那种让所有好女孩都为之心动的危险的魅力。  
“不会的，事实上，我喜欢听你说这些。”棕发女孩用手掌托着侧脸，看向男人的目光趋向于迷恋。  
“哦，那真是太好了……”男人露出一个恰到好处的微笑，他的猎物就要上钩了。  
“Emma，你可以叫我Emma.”Emma的脸有点红了，她不好意思的扶了一下眼镜。  
“Sam.”他看出了Emma的窘迫，“瞧瞧我干了什么，让一个女孩子在这种地方喝醉了。”Sam故作体贴的拿走了Emma的酒杯。  
“那你……能送我回去吗？”Emma的脸红透了。也许是因为Sam穿得既不像个公子哥，也不像什么危险分子，而且他的谈吐让她觉得对方值得信任。  
“当然，这是我的错，让我来补偿。”Sam为Emma披上了外套，“这个点钟在街上步行可不是个好主意。”  
他给Emma叫了一辆出租车，在她上车后还不忘体贴的关上车门。看着开远的出租车，Sam渐渐恢复了一种冰冷的表情。他看看密封袋中的酒杯，戴上了鸭舌帽并向黑暗的小巷中走去了。  
不起眼的角落处有一扇锈迹斑斑的铁门，他用钥匙打开那扇门，走进去打开屋顶的灯管。看起来像是被人遗弃的仓库，里面有一些基本生活用品，一个破破烂烂的床垫，一张桌子和一台笔记本电脑。  
在仓库尽头的黑暗里有一个箱子，作为整个仓库中唯一被藏起来的东西，实在让人好奇。他点开电脑，屏幕上有关于Emma的一切信息。现在只需要这个密码，他就能混进Luther的公司。  
在他们试图侵占地球失败以后，他作为生还的三人中唯一没有被监管起来的一个，Thomas Wayne .Jr，the Owlman，查到了Ultraman被监管的地点。  
恶人打败了恶人。Luther和其他被视为反派的人打败了本就人心不齐的他们，Lex将Ultraman从政府手里买出来，关在自己公司的密码科研部。他的目的很明确，Ultraman与Superman的生理构造很相似，他会将研究结果用到对付Superman身上。  
但是Luther还是错了，Thomas对Ultraman的研究绝对要比Luther详细且深入。他知道自己的Clark与Superman有着本质的差别，不光是其能量来源不同，更重要的是Ultraman要比Superman更加的强壮，更加的疯狂，更加的邪恶。  
Thomas看着缓慢前进的进度头条，他向后靠在椅背上，喝了一口廉价的啤酒。他决定休息一下，无论如何，明天的任务都不会轻松。他想到了这个世界的Wayne，Bruce Wayne.不可否认每个世界的Wayne都有不可打破的原则，他看到了当别人要杀死Dick时Bruce的愤怒。  
这些对于他来说并不重要，他失去了他的小跟班，他的Gotham，他的Alfred，他的世界。但这些都无所谓，他恰好喜欢这样，他享受这种痛苦，这种遗憾，这种孤独。完全不同于Bruce，他Bruce还在挣扎，他在黑暗企图寻找一丝光明。而当那种光照向Thomas的时候，他选择了放弃。  
没有人会像Thomas一样的疯狂。在他已经消失的世界里Clark对他这样说，那时他们刚刚统治那个世界，几个领主因为领地问题不断地惹麻烦。而Thomas从未因为自己的领地被别人占领而气愤，过不了几天那人就会将领地悉数奉还。这是Thomas的本事，他领地里的人知道自己的主人是谁，没有人愿意惹麻烦。  
而谁也不会要一块不交钱还四处惹事的领地，过不了多久街区就会陷入各种仇杀和枪战，其中造成的损失让每个领主都头疼。这是Thomas的本事，与Bruce所谓的恐惧震慑比起来，Thomas的名字才真正让人害怕。  
可他们还是输了。  
正义还是胜利了，虽然是靠一群道德边缘的人挽回的。Thomas从未在乎过这些，他在地球的目的也不是期盼他们的胜利。至于到底是为了什么，他还不能给出答案。  
他想要重来的东西太多，一时间说不出却又在脑海中浮现出一个名字。  
Clark Kent.  
他笑了，他捂着脸，他知道就会是这样。Thomas看过不少宇宙，他还是选择了这个地球。也许是因为这里没有陷入一种混乱的状态，也许是因为这里的Batman和Superman还没有做出选择。  
但这些都不重要，他们做出选择的时间越晚，他获胜的几率就越大。  
Thomas看了一眼屏幕上的完成率，拿起了打印好的证件。  
现在，是时候开始计划了。

 

Chapter 02

Metropolis的阳光在这个季节温暖而充足，对于热爱远足和散步的人来说确实是一件好事。但是对两个Clark中的一个来说却是一件糟糕透顶的事情，Ultraman被关在Luther的秘密实验室中，而在那里他能享受到全天候的日光浴。  
这几乎让Clark崩溃了，他每天感受着在温热的辐射中被慢慢抽走力量和精力被蒸发走的温吞的折磨。他不喜欢这样，他宁愿对方用随便什么东西狠狠扎进他的血肉，让他感受到真真实实的痛感。而不是像现在这样，在无尽的，漫长的酷刑中忍受。  
他不得不用披风将自己裹起来，但是Luther不允许他这样做。每次Luther都会在他身上注射不同的药剂，之后他会被迫完全暴露在阳光下几个小时。刚开始的时候Clark会大声骂着，用最难听的脏话，最后他只能在被各种奇怪的感觉淹没之后闭上嘴，让太阳蒸干他的眼泪。  
每当那个时候，Clark就会想起一个人来，那个人身上永久的黑暗和阴冷让他感到安心。对于这样的感觉Clark一点都不排斥，他喜欢黑暗，喜欢暗无天日的城市，就像他喜欢Thomas一样。他知道那个男人的神秘和奸诈会让他身处险地，但是又有什么能将Ultraman置身于危险呢？  
说起心机较量来，Clark真的不喜欢，他讨厌动脑子，能用力量解决的事情为什么要讲道理？也许因为这一点，他被Luois骗的团团转。不过说真的，他对于欲望的宣泄向来是无所顾忌的。  
那他和Thomas到底算什么？Clark不知道，他也许混淆了什么，但是他清楚地知道对一个人的渴望会将你置于什么境地。他对这份感情的定义下得太早，又理解得太晚，这导致他在骤然失于完全的时候不知所措。  
比如说现在，被绑在手术台上享受药剂的副作用。

“Hey，那个新来的。”一个看起来50多岁的男人说道，“你是C区的人是吧？”  
“是的，先生。”被叫住的男人扶了扶眼镜，手里还端着一个试管架，每一个试管上都有Lex Corp的标志。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“Sam，先生。”  
“A区出了故障，但是这里的实验不能耽误，所以我要你给那个外星疯子注射098号药剂。”男人说着一手拿过试管架放在一边的桌子上，一手递给Sam一管针剂，“这应该会解除上一份药物的作用，记得记录体征指标。”  
说完男人就匆匆离开了。Sam看着男人消失的背影，向两边的警卫示意开门。在厚重的大门打开后，他看到了被束缚在手术台上的人。在警卫再次关上大门后，他才走到那个人身边。  
他能看出来Clark正处于某种幻想中，他紧皱着眉头，汗珠不断从额头上滚下。Clark消瘦了不少，他的那身制服现在看来有些宽松了。Thomas将针剂注入Clark的体内，蓝色的液体被完全注完的时候Clark发出了一声呻吟。  
每当那群蠢蛋科学家不能消除他们留在自己身体的药物的时候就用蓝氪做佐剂，Clark睁开眼刚要破口大骂就看到了一双灰蓝色的眼睛。  
Thomas伸出一根手指示意他禁声，而Clark几乎要说出那个名字了，他颤抖着咽下那个声音，蓝眼睛里满是充盈的激动。  
“药效在24个小时后发挥，在地下车库6号停车位找我。”说完Thomas又往Clark手臂上注射了一剂药物。  
没有多余的话语，Thomas示意开门便头也不回地离开了。他今晚还有更重要的事情去做，而且他不能在这里耽误太久。

再次回到Gotham的感觉很陌生，Thomas注视着这个城市红灯绿酒下的罪恶，走入了暗巷。  
他需要找到Scarecrow，Thomas在和几个线人沟通后找到了Scarecrow交易的地方。不过是个普通的Motel房间，他不禁在心里嘲笑Bruce软弱的管理让这里的罪犯都没有了该有的警惕性。  
“你想要那种恐惧？”面具下嘶哑的声音和近于黑暗的环境对Thomas毫无作用，他知道要想达到他的目的普通的恐惧是远远不够的。  
“你能这么直接的见我真是省了我不少精力。”Thomas说道，他看了看Scarecrow身后的两个打手，就算加上自己身后的两个也不成问题。  
“我想知道你有什么新鲜东西。”Thomas眯起了眼，在Syndicat，这往往意味着他会来一场尽兴的杀戮。  
“最近风声很紧，Superman也会时常参与Bat，没有人敢乱动。”Scarecrow说道，双手在桌上交叉。  
“哦。”Thomas故作惊讶，他身后的人来不及教训他的无礼就被Thomas桌下两枪解决了，剩下两个没等拔出枪也被子弹射穿了脑袋。Thomas发誓在他敲晕Scarecrow的时候他也绝对想不到自己来交易的目的。  
就是字面意义上的，需要Scarecrow.  
接下来的事情花费了他不少时间，用Scarecrow的配方和一点点Thomas从他身上提取出的DNA，他要制造一个完美的假象，一个不存在的犯罪。  
这个晚上的行动他策划了很久，他知道这个周五晚上Bruce完成夜巡后会用冷冰冰的语言将Superman赶回Metropolis，小记者会垂头丧气地回家，窝在床上闹别扭。而Bruce会在蝙蝠洞里待上几个小时再去休息，在Bruce回Wayne宅之前他必须将恐惧气体悄悄散布在空气中。  
时间必须刚刚好，在Bruce出来的时候毒气的密度必须刚好起效而不会过度浓郁而使Bruce晕厥。Thomas不是制毒高手，但他能保证这将是Bruce最恐惧的噩梦。

 

Chapter 03

“Clark？”Bruce看着半夜出现在自己房子里穿着制服的Superman，“出什么事了？”  
“没什么，Bruce.”Clark皱着眉，却试图露出一个微笑。  
这时他们感觉到巨大的震感，整个房间都在震动，水晶灯摇晃着，房顶簌簌地落下灰尘。  
“你去找Alfred，我会在蝙蝠洞。”Bruce留下这句话就转身离开了，他没有看到Clark同样担心的眼神，也没打算听他说什么没用的关怀的话语。  
当Bruce驾驶着蝙蝠战机盘旋在Gotham的上空的时候，他看到整个Gotham淹没在一片火海之中，到处都是惊慌失措的人群与浓烟和火焰。Batman开启了自动驾驶模式，他降落在一个大厦的房顶，现在他能听到了。  
哭喊声，枪声，警车的鸣笛声……那么多的声音，就像多年前一样，他失去一切的那个夜晚。他不知道是什么导致了现在的灾难，他找不出原因，也联系不上Superman和Justice League.  
就在他疑惑之际，他听到了熟悉而令人毛骨悚然的笑声。  
Joker.   
Batman几乎在一瞬间就想到了可能发生的事情，就像每一次追捕Joker的路上一样。他能想到下一秒所能出现的最糟糕的画面，无论是谁，无论是谁的鲜血，他都向自己起誓：You can hold this.

Thomas坐在自己临时成为家的地方打开了角落的箱子，他拂去上面的灰尘，取出了里面的面具。最后他拿出灰色的披风，看到了压在箱底的照片。上面有他亲手扼杀和失去的一切，那深刻的黑暗与绝望又一次爬上了他的身体。  
但是他可以接受这一切，他可以撕下沾满黏稠绝望与罪恶的骨肉再次在黑暗中前进，他可以对所有的丧失与悲戚说不在乎，他可以用虚无主义来填补空缺。直到有人擅自走进了他的黑暗，那人大言不惭地与他共享肮脏罪恶的世界。从那时起，他清楚地意识到自己丧失了孤独的权利。  
这时Owlman已经进入了Watch Tower，他看着英雄们纷纷前往Gotham，阳光版的Clark冲在最前面。传送装置正将没有飞行能力的人送往Gotham，Owlman趁机钻孔将病毒安装在了Watch Tower的主机上。  
时间不多了，他还要和Ultraman会面，而Bruce不久就会从假想中清醒过来。他看了看天空中出现的血红裂缝，无论如何他都要在一切都太晚之前逃离这里。

Batman不敢相信他看到的一切，所有的反派都到齐了，Cheetah，Mirror Master，Sinestro……他们在阻拦自己，他们在阻挡自己寻找笑声的来源。  
他躲过Cheetah的攻击，但是他还是被抓破了盔甲。他用冷冻剂拖慢了Mirror Master的速度，但是他狠狠地撞在了黄灯戒的屏障物上。他痛苦的爬起来，至少断了三根肋骨，他想着。  
借助烟雾的掩护，他终于暂时甩掉了他们。Batman靠在一面墙上，他试图再次寻找Joker的下落，于是他来到了游乐园。  
在那里，他循着笑声和并不好笑的双关语嘲笑进入了镜子屋。  
每一扇镜子里都是Joker，他愤怒地杂碎每一扇镜子，踏在碎片上大喊着让Joker出来。  
“AHAHAHAHA——”Joker笑得更加肆虐，“我正和来自Metropolis的阳光先生打牌呢，你要不要来参加啊？哦，偷看别人的可不是超级视线的正确用法呢……”  
他听到了Superman的惨叫，他冲向走廊的尽头，用力踹着那扇门。他没有工具了，和外面那些人的斗争让他消耗了大半物资，他只剩下一枚炸弹了。  
“真是抱歉，”Joker说道，“庄家赢！还有你，Superman，不许再下注了，你已经输光了。”  
他不能再磨蹭了，他装好炸弹炸开了那扇门。  
“哦，看看谁来啦！”Joker站在房间的一侧，在他的对面Superman被反绑在椅子上，锥形的绿氪石沿着那个S的形状炸在Superman的胸膛上，鲜红的血液留在蓝色的制服上，一些滴在地上的已经干涸。  
“You killed him.”Batman揪起Joker的衣服将他砸在墙上。  
“哦，Batsy，他也欠你钱么？那可真是太糟糕了…….”Joker一边咳血一边说道，“……因为他可是不会在醒来了。”  
下一秒Joker就被Batman打得头晕眼花，每一拳都打在Joker苍白的脸上，他控制不住内心的愤怒和悲怆。  
他应该早点的。  
他应该早点告诉Clark自己会和他周末去看Martha，他应该早点告诉Clark会和他在周五晚上约会，他应该在Clark每次离开的时候告诉他不要离开……  
一切本该还有机会的，但是他还是犹豫了。那么多次，他本该挽留的时候，他总是选择将Clark推开，告诉自己这样对谁都好。可自己都干了什么？他失去了Clark，失去了这个世界上他爱着也同样爱他的那个人，再一次。  
他几乎听不到Joker的笑声了，而自己的右手也几乎失去了知觉。  
“Wake up！Batman！”他听到一个声音，有滚烫的绳索绑在了他的身上。  
接着一切都明朗了，他看到了Wonder Woman，Flash，Green Lantern以及Superman.他看着一脸担忧的Clark，周围破碎的玻璃和沾满自己鲜血的墙面。  
“我中了Scarecrow的毒气。”他说道，又恢复了以前的冷静。  
“是蓝大个先发现你出事了的，”Flash抢先说道“我们就都过来了。天哪，Bruce，你都看到了什么，我们一群人都拦不住你。”  
“没什么，”Bruce安静地让Clark给他包扎，“你说你们都来了？”  
“是的。”  
“该死！”Bruce立即向外走去，“我们上当了。”

“上车。”Thomas看着飘在车门前的Clark，“时间不多。”  
Clark打开车门坐了进去，“我看到裂缝了。”  
“我知道，很快Anti-Monitor就会和Justice League见面了。”Thomas发动了汽车。  
“那我们呢？”  
“我们还有别的事情。”Thomas对后座的人露出一个微笑。

 

Chapter 04

没有人记得谁先开始的。  
也许是Clark坐在破旧的床垫上盯着Thomas后背火热的视线，也许是Thomas先脱下了T恤露出了结实的后背。但又有什么关系呢？外面势必有一场恶战，可那是属于英雄们的。况且马上就要天大亮了，他们中没有人喜欢外面那个烦人的大火球。  
想到这里Thomas加大了撞击的力度，火热的阴茎狠狠地碾过前列腺，Clark的肠壁痉挛似得绞紧，不让Thomas离开他的身体。他的手指扣进了床垫上脆弱的布料，他喘着粗气，拱起自己的腰背让Thomas能肏得更深。  
Clark终年不见阳光的皮肤在荧光灯下显得苍白，他用小腿向后去勾Thomas的腰，后者配合地弯腰托起Clark，让他坐在自己的大腿根部。雄性饱满的囊袋蹭上Clark的会阴部，体位的变化让阴茎钻向更深的部位，这几乎让Clark叫了出来。  
“嗯——”Clark发出长长的鼻音，Thomas啃着他的脖颈，从耳根处一直到滑动的喉结。他抓过Thomas的手，引导他揉捏饱满的胸部，在Thomas搔刮乳尖的时候发出甜腻的声音。  
“你喜欢这样？嗯？”Thomas坏笑着一手蹂躏Clark的乳尖，一手握紧Clark的细腰高高抬起又用力按回去。大开大合的抽插让Clark终于发出了放肆的呻吟，他再也没有什么好顾忌的了。Clark现在除了Thomas的阴茎什么都感觉不到，他的世界只剩下潮汐般剧烈的性爱了，他几乎要被淹没在欲望的海潮中。  
他曾是一个世界的征服者，但从未有人给过他这样酣畅淋漓的性爱。Clark不知道自己已经被肏射几次了，他红肿的性器又一次挺立了。他的肚子里已经有太多的精液了，酸胀的感觉让他感到慌乱。  
“别、别再......啊！”Clark话没说完就被Thomas一个挺身给打散了，他能感觉到体内的阴茎跳动着，又一轮精液要射出来了。  
Thomas扳过Clark的下巴，又一次吻上了他的嘴唇。与此同时，他按着Clark的小腹，把他压在自己的阴茎上，将精液射入了Clark体内。Clark哭着，小腹和胸膛剧烈的颤动着，夹紧臀部的同时也射出了稀薄的精液。  
“等Justice League和Anti-Monitor打得两败俱伤的时候我们就趁乱离开这里，”Thomas将Clark放回床垫上，“我们趁乱启动Watch Tower的传送装置，我已经选好了坐标。”  
“……我怎么会相信一个恶霸的话？”Clark红着眼，语气都带上了潮湿的迷乱。  
“因为你和我一样。”Thomas吻上Clark泛红的眼角，握住Clark略小的手掌紧紧扣在自己的手掌里。

在城市的另一边Justice League正遭遇着前所未有的灾难，Anti-Monitor这种级别的对手曾让绿灯军团都皱眉。无论什么样的攻击在他面前都被转化为能被他利用的反物质，他们处于劣势。  
在Bruce换了三架战机后，他决定停止强攻。只要有人能将核武级别的武器送到裂缝旁边，爆炸造成的缺口足够送走Anti-Monitor. 又到了Batman自我牺牲的时候，Superman像是发现了Batman的不对劲，立即挡在了他面前。  
“我们可以找别人，Bruce.”Clark从未如此坚定。  
“必须是我，Clark.”Bruce已经开始装备一架还能飞行的战机，“没有人知道Watch Tower的自毁代码，在这里没有人能脱身。”确实，这种级别的战斗对于普通人来说过于勉强了。  
“那一定有别的办法，我不许你离开！”Clark激动的语气带上了哭腔。  
“没有别的办法了，Clark.”Bruce说道，转身就要登上战机。  
“我可以去！”Clark挡在Bruce前面，眼泪摇摇欲坠。  
“不要浪费你的时间。”Bruce绕过Clark，“我宁愿是我，Clark.”  
他发誓自己听到了那句话，Clark正要抓住离开的Bruce，一个声音引起了他们的注意。  
“Hey！”听到声音Bruce和Clark都向一处看去，穿戴整齐的Owlman正蹲在一处残骸上，“为什么不换个人？”  
“我没有理由相信你，是你带来了这个怪物。”Clark挡在Bruce的面前。  
“放松，Sunshine.”Owlman走到Bruce身边，“这是个交易，而且你们绝对不会吃亏。”  
“说。”Bruce让Clark站到一边，“去帮别人，不要在这里浪费时间。”Clark只能飞走，加入战斗。  
“你们的星球不适合我们，而且你们的安保程序糟透了。让我用你们的传送装置把剩下的人送走，我会去干这个自杀任务。”  
“Ultraman.”  
“没错，怎么样？”Owlman说道，“别把这当成好心，那个东西毁了我的Gotham，我想你知道那种感觉的。”他拍了拍Bruce的肩膀，坐上了战机。  
Thomas启动了战机，飞上了天空。他把Clark留在那里，他告诉Clark在战争波及这里之前他们已经在别的星球上了。  
他撒谎了。从来就没有什么“我们”，他会将Clark送走，而他和Anti-Monitor还有些账要算。他愿意将这个恶人当到底，无论是对哪一方来说。他看到了Bruce，他的弟弟，那个曾经追着他整个庄园跑的小东西，他总是能得到他想要的一切。  
无论多少次，当Thomas想起那个雨夜的时候，他总会强制自己不要去想太多。他亲手葬送了一切，他就是喜欢在废墟上缅怀的哀恸。但是又有什么关系呢？再没有什么能让他回头的东西了，只要他按下这个按钮Clark就安全了。  
真是让人叹息，他愿意这辈子就放纵一次情感，而他愿意将这个机会留给Clark. 

 

Chapter 05

“转移他的注意力，Lantern！”Clark大喊道。  
Hal立即明白了Clark的用意，他和Clark一起攻击Anti-Monitor的后背，那个巨大笨拙的机器终于愿意转过身来 是谁打扰了他。  
“他已经到达裂缝边缘了，”Batman的声音从线路上传来，“把他引到裂缝下面。”  
“Hey，Bat，”Hal说道，“我们该怎么把他弄到裂缝附近？”  
“我不知道。”Bruce说道。  
“……那可真是太好了。”Hal将Anti-Monitor向裂缝下面引去，“因为我们需要两个Superman.”  
话音刚落，巨大的爆炸声和冲击就在天空炸开了。那道猩红的裂缝再次张开了，它周围的一切都成了烟雾和灰尘。就在这时Hal看到一个红蓝相间的残影冲进了那一团爆炸物，而他敢发誓那不是Superman.  
他什么都没有找到，Ultraman在那里悬浮着，他感觉被欺骗的愤怒冲进了他的头脑。他俯视着下面的Anti-Monitor，就像在他的星球上那样，他知道如果不阻止Anti-Monitor这里也会消失。  
这时他第一次有一种感觉，想要保护什么的感觉。他从未有过这样的体会，就在他发现Thomas的计划逃离传送范围并飞往这里的时候，他第一次发现和某个人有联系是什么样的感觉。紧张，恐惧，期待和其他说不出名字的感觉在他的脑海里炸裂，他感觉到生命，感觉到他活着。  
也就在一瞬间，那一切都飞灰湮灭了。  
他冲向地面，那狠命的一击让Anti-Monitor和地面都有些颤动。他发动了热视线，剧烈的攻击将Anti-Monitor逼上了天空。  
“Ultraman,”Anti-Monitor的声音不带有一丝感情，“我们又见面了。”  
“你夺走了一切！”他怒喊着冲进Anti-Monitor的反物质射线中。  
“你在自取灭亡。”Anti-Monitor看着Ultraman的自杀行为嘲笑道。  
他是我的一切。  
Ultraman的每一拳都落在Anti-Monitor的胸前，他正在将他打入裂缝。就在这时更多的英雄飞了上来，他们向Anti-Monitor发动攻击，而Anti-Monitor的半个身体已经陷入了裂缝。  
“你们不可能驱逐我，没有人能驱逐我……”Anti-Monitor握住裂缝的边缘抵抗着正面冲击。  
在所有人都拼死将Anti-Monitor赶回裂缝的时候，Ultraman将双手握在Anti-Monitor的两侧，他像是发疯一样的怒吼，全身发出耀眼的红光。他就像一颗着火的陨石砸在Anti-Monitor身上，其他人包括Superman都不得不闭上眼躲避这光芒。  
巨大的轰鸣声在天空上炸裂，耀眼的白光熄灭后Superman第一个发现了下落的Ultraman，他冲过去接住了他。  
“结束了……”Hal看着渐渐消失的裂缝，喃喃自语。  
他抱着Ultraman落在一块较为平整的地上，Ultraman看起来糟透了，他脸色苍白，几乎没有了生命迹象。  
“Clark！”Bruce闻讯赶来，而他的那声呼唤引起了两个人的注意。  
Ultraman为那声熟悉的呼唤睁大了眼，但又恢复了平静。  
怎么可能是他呢？他看着焦急的Bruce和眼前的Superman，发出了最后一声叹息：“How lucky you are……”  
他开始变得透明，逐渐没有了重量，变成了一片虚无。  
“他耗尽了所有的能量。”Clark说着，双手依旧保持着搂抱的动作。他抬头看了看Bruce，蓝色的眼睛里满是哀伤。

前所未有的一次，Justice League全员在为两个罪犯默哀。他们为两人举行了葬礼，虽然墓碑之下只是一具空棺。  
短短两年之内，两次大灾难均由所谓的恶人挽救。全国范围内开始了关于正义的探讨，但是始终没有定论：恶人是不是永远只做坏事。  
Bruce站在家族墓园的前面，他看着那一座较新的墓碑，上面刻着：  
Thomas Wayne Jr. Brother And Hero.  
站在这个角度他能看到厨房里和Alfred在一起的Clark，两人不知道在说些什么，都很开心。  
在经历过这一切以后，Bruce决定接受这份爱恋。他可能以后会为此操碎了心，但是没关系。毕竟他的男朋友是Superman，而全世界的氪石都尽在他的手中。  
这个世界将一直是这个样子，好人和恶人掺杂，正义和邪恶相互对抗。这就是世界本来的样子，无论哪一方越过界限都会导致灾难。  
斗争是必要的，矛盾是必要的，没有什么是风平浪静。而Bruce只希望一切不会太好也不会太糟，他已经拥有很多了，他没有遗憾。这时Clark发现偷窥的Bruce，他向Bruce笑了笑，下一秒就来到了Bruce身边。  
“在想他们？”Clark看着墓前新鲜的花朵。  
“在想你们在说什么有趣的事情。”Bruce揽上Clark的腰。  
“走吧，晚饭快好了。”Clark拉起Bruce的手。  
他们走进了房间，太阳也落下了地平线。Gotham迎来了她的又一个黑夜，她的Dark Knight会一直守护她，就像无论哪个宇宙的Gotham一样，存在的与已经消失的。


End file.
